it never snows in our paradise
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Tedromeda through the holidays, as told through linear drabbles. 1-Andromeda runs away. 2-An cooking attempt.
1. starting over

Written for the Christmas Advent Calendar (day 1—write about a countdown), the Christmas Character Challenge (write about a family), Amber's attic (wheel of fortune), Showtime (penny's song), Liza's Love (write about parents that are accepting), Jingle Bell Song Challenge (do they know it's christmas?), and the Muggle Music Assignment (task 2, john legend—winter wonderland).

...

Andromeda shivered in Ted's arms. The living room of the Tonks' house was hot, far warmer than the outside weather, but she was freezing down to her bones, the kind of chill you couldn't get rid off no matter how hard you tried.

"Dromeda?"

Andromeda turned to where Ted was sitting beside her on the sofa, peering up at her with a gentle look of concern.

"Yes?" Andromeda tried to keep her voice smooth but it cracked, coming out as more of a croak than a question. It was utterly unacceptable of a daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, but then again—she wasn't one anymore. Less than an hour ago, she had walked out and there was no going back now.

"Come here, Dromeda," Ted coaxed, resting his chin on her shoulders. "It's Christmas, love, you need to get out of your head."

Andromeda shrugged, looking away. "I don't mean to intrude, I know you and your parents were going to celebrate together, and here I am, with problems nobody asked for or wanted me to bring into the house."

"Wrong." Mr and Mrs. Tonks had come in while Andromeda hadn't been paying attention and they stood side-by-side, their expressions so fond it made her want to close her eyes. She wasn't used to this—the generosity, the open affection. "Andromeda, you're always welcome here."

Andromeda nodded shakily. Tears clung to her eyelashes—she was an orphan, now, but she had this: Ted and his family full of warmth.

Suddenly, Mrs. Tonks was holding her too and Andromeda couldn't even say a word before the older woman said, "10."

Confused, Andromeda turned to Ted, who simply said, "9."

It went on like that: "8." Mr. Tonks' grin was mischievous; "7." Ted's arms tightened around her; Mrs. Tonks squeezed her arm. "6."

"5," was Ted, gloriously halfway to whatever was waiting her, and then it was blur of 4, 3, 2—

—1 was Ted's lips against hers, sweet like caramel, promising her she'd never ready this kind of loneliness ever again, and for a minute, Andromeda dared herself to believe in a brighter future where her dreams could come true.


	2. peppermint swirl

Written for Amber's Attic (the world), Book Club (alex fierro—colours, dialogue), Showtime (my eyes), A Year In Entertainment (song), Liza's Love (write about somebody with sass), Religious Education (task 2), and the Advent Calendar (day 2, easy).

...

There were many things Andromeda missed from her old life—the once close relationship she had with her sisters, her cousins and their occasional charm, the fancy robes, and… peppermint swirl.

"What on earth even is peppermint swirl?" Ted's voice was frustrated and Andromeda smirked; he was too kind to push her for the answer, and she needed new traditions that didn't involve the family she had left so recently.

"Wait and find out," she teased, pulling him into the kitchen. Mrs. Tonks lifted her eyes from the Muggle device in the living room _(a... tevevision perhaps?)_ and giggled softly at her son's distress, covering her mouth with her hand. Mr. Tonks didn't bother, just cracked up from his spot on the sofa.

In the kitchen though, Andromeda frowned. She hadn't really thought this through but she was determined to recreate her favorite treat and being in a Muggle kitchen couldn't and wouldn't deter her. She was a capable witch, after all, and she had this handled.

Ted seemed to have accepted his fate because he jumped onto the edge of the counter, raising his eyebrows. "What are the ingredients?"

Almost instantly, Andromeda began to list. "Pink and green candy canes, whipped cream, milk, and sugar. Oh, wait—and don't forget peppermint crumble."

Ted's mouth felled open as his eyes widened to a comic extent. "Since when do you know how to cook? Didn't the house elf do everything for your family? Not that I don't believe you're capable but—"

"I'm not that spoiled." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "My uncle Alphard taught me to make it, it was his favourite. I am merely continuing the tradition. Plus, it's simple really, all we need is a container and a blending charm."

Ted rolled his eyes right back, sticking out his tongue. "You know what? I'm just going to lie down over here and not kill anybody annoying, okay? Since you've clearly got this handled alone."

Andromeda batted her eyelashes. "Are you afraid of not meeting my standards?"

"Should I be?" Ted countered, sweeping her into his arms.

Andromeda grinned mischievously, puckering her lips in a mocking imitation of a kiss. "Oh yes—plenty to worry about, darling."

Being in Ted's arms felt more like home than anything else, despite her teasing, and when he stumbled back, looking mock stabbed by her words, her laughter bubbled out.

"I love you, Dromeda," he said, his voice serious despite the laughing lines around his eyes.

Andromeda kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Ted, but if you ruin the swirl, you will be ruined right alongside it."

Groaning, Ted marched over to the cupboards to pull out everything they needed. Andromeda watched him walk away and smiled at the fact that she was so certain he would come back.


End file.
